


第七十五章 Confutatis maledictus①（一）

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [76]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第七十五章 Confutatis maledictus①（一）

罗尔夫·克莱因是在新历763年初次造访那栋位于格拉雷亚市郊的大宅的，在那里，他见到了同伴们之间口耳相传的那位脾气乖僻的“榧树街的主人”。也许对于活在黑暗中的人们而言，时间和年表已然没有了意义，但是大部分人类仍旧丢不开自己对于社会习俗的坚持，仿佛需要透过这些往昔所遗留下的吉光片羽，找到这个黑暗的现实和光明的记忆之间的微末联系。在黑夜降临之后，伊奥斯大陆上多数的幸存者纷纷聚居到了雷斯塔伦或是奥尔缇西周边的地区，充足的电力所制造的光明让人们能够免于死骇的侵害。尼弗海姆人背井离乡，昔日巍然屹立的强盛帝国在一夕之间轰然倒下，格拉雷亚几乎成为了一座死城。

曾经的舞袖歌衫变成了一团死寂，往日的灯红酒绿化作了一片凄黯，但是，若是说格拉雷亚全然杳无人烟，恐怕也是不大准确的。在这里颇有些人放不开对于故乡的眷恋，他们往往年富力强，武艺高超，这群人固守在被光明遗弃了的荒土上，等待着晨曦的造访。罗尔夫就是这些人中的一员。在灾难发生以前，他曾经在玫达修公会做过一段时间的猎人，有着一些对付野兽或死骇的经验。他抛不下自己居住了二十余年的故土，故而选择留在了格拉雷亚。

罗尔夫记得，那是一个湿冷的夜晚，虽然近些年来，黑暗扰乱了伊奥斯的时季，但是既然手表上显示着现在的时间正值晚间十点左右，我们就姑且将此刻称为夜晚罢。罗尔夫在扫荡了于格拉雷亚市郊作乱的死骇之后，彻底和同伴们失去了联系。他在森林里走得太深了，以至于超出了无线电的讯号范围。

空气里凝结着浓重的湿气，天空中开始降下鹅毛鹤羽一般的雪片，土地被严冬冻结住了，凝上了一层黑漆漆的坚冰。罗尔夫踏着杂草和淤泥按照指南针的引导向着城区的方向走去，雾气渗进了他的棉衣，冻得他四肢僵硬，瑟瑟发抖。他在呼啸的寒风中咒骂着这见鬼的天气。待走到森林边缘时，他发现自己置身于曾经的维达尔森林大道。在帝国陷落之后，这些滞留在尼弗海姆的人们抛弃了旧时的名称，将维达尔森林大道这个拗口的名字改作了榧树大街。

这里曾经是格拉雷亚郊区著名的消夏胜地，很多旧时的达官贵人都在附近置下了产业。这些帝国权贵们的习性很可以说明他们也许是从候鸟进化而来的，每到了夏天，这群人便一窝蜂地离了格拉雷亚的老巢，飞向了维达尔森林大道附近的别墅区。这种迁徙由于其规模的宏大，俨然已经形成了一种制度，如果有哪名权贵滞留在格拉雷亚市区度过夏天，多半是要被舆论和风尚所鄙夷的。然而现在，这些举办过无数场夏季舞会的避暑地已然人去楼空了，一栋栋破败的房子笼罩在夜幕之下，诉说着繁华过后的凄凉，昔日翠绿葱茏的原野变得荒芜阴森，莺声燕语不见了踪迹，只有一些哥布林的尖啸在夜空下回荡着。

罗尔夫在夜幕下徘徊，他显然是走错了路，和格拉雷亚市区的方向南辕北辙了。道旁高大的羊角榧洒下一片黑沉沉的影子，赶路的猎人太累了，他只祈祷能够在黑暗将他拖进地狱以前，找到那栋同伴们提到过的，可以暂时提供庇护的房子。在榧树大街的尽头，他看到一栋大宅的门口亮着盏昏黄的煤气灯，暗淡的光晕在迷途的猎人看来，俨然如同象征救赎的灯塔。他知道，这大概就是同伴们曾经造访过的宅子了。这栋宅邸被各种纷杂的流言传说得神乎其神，这里只居住着一名独居的男人，而那些死骇却如同畏惧着圣标一般，从来不会接近这栋宅邸。

庭院的描金铁艺大门上，漆面已然锈蚀剥落，铁门并没有上拴，随着一声年久失修的滞涩铰链声，罗尔夫推开了厚重的大门。一些石柱和雕塑的残骸横亘在步道间，从它们秀美雅致的轮廓上，仿佛还能窥见这栋宅邸往日辉煌的残迹。花圃中的草木已然凋零，只有零星几株喜阴的灌木还在苟延残喘着。庭院里种着一些高大的鸠摩罗什树，在这几年间，由于缺乏阳光的滋养，这些植物都过早地枯萎了，现在只剩下了一片残败的桠杈交织着，在凛冽的夜风中咯吱作响，那声音让人不由得想起枯骨的肢体相互磨蹭的声音，听得人头皮发麻。石板间杂草蔓生，树篱上爬满了荆棘，几头变异格尔拉继承了园丁的工作，从铁栏外面伸进头来，咀嚼着干枯的枝叶。庭院正中有一座气派的喷水池，现在那里已然完全干涸了，池底龟裂的淤泥露了出来，一尊伊奥斯女神像矗立在水池的正中，苔藓和荆棘在黎明女神那丰腴秀美的身体上安了家。

罗尔夫叩响了大门，约莫五分钟以后，这扇橡木大门打开了一条小缝。刺眼的烛光照射到猎人的脸上，蜡油的气息熏得他双眼生疼，几乎要淌下泪来。门里的人一言不发，似乎在打量着这位陌生的访客。于是，在宅邸的主人把他赶出庭院之前，罗尔夫连忙自报姓名，并说出了自己想要借宿一晚的请求。对于此间主人的怪脾气，他早有耳闻，以至于在说出这些话的时候，有些结结巴巴的。

在沉默了几十秒之后，大门打开了，罗尔夫听到一个低沉沙哑的声音说道：“进来吧。”宅邸的主人在说这话的时候，那咬牙切齿的语气，几乎让年轻的猎人认为，这句话里表达的实际意思应该是“滚出去”。

借着烛火的映照，罗尔夫第一次看清了这里主人的轮廓。这名男子又高又瘦，有着一头乱糟糟的红色卷发，他穿着室内的软鞋，脚步有些懒散拖沓地走在前面，一身居家的破旧晨衣包裹在男人的身体上，细腻的开司米料子脱了丝，有些地方已经被磨损得露出了经纬。

男人擎着烛台，引导客人走上了楼梯，这是一座宽阔的旋梯，全然不同于尼弗海姆近代的风格，而是带着一丝路西斯古典建筑中的迤逦气息。他们踏在冰冷的磴级上，高大的拱券下传出脚步的回响，仿佛他们正在走进一座坟墓一样。大宅中没有关窗，狂风夹杂着雪片在走廊中呼啸着，仿佛给人披上了一件结冰的大氅。他们沿着旋梯来到三楼，走过穿堂，男人掏出一串黄铜钥匙，打开了一间客房的门。

“今晚你就睡在这里，明天一早，你必须离开。虽然我希望你能够恪守一位客人的本分，但是如果你喜欢瞎晃荡的话，也尽可随便。只是不要接近三楼走廊尽头的两个房间。我睡觉很轻，”男人说到这里，咧开嘴笑了一下，然而这个微笑并没有使他阴郁的面相变得和善，那白到晃眼的犬齿反倒是让人看到了野兽一般的蛮荒和狰狞，他继续说道，“如果我听到你接近那两个房间的响动，我会立即把你扔出这座宅邸去喂死骇。”

罗尔夫打了个寒颤，向主人再三保证自己是一位守规矩的客人，而那名男子只是冷笑了一下，便径自走开了。

在这一夜之间，客人睡得很不踏实，昏乱的梦境困扰着他，让他不到凌晨五点便醒来了。由于再也睡不下去，罗尔夫决定给自己找点事做，他先是确认了一遍自己返回格拉雷亚的路线，随后，他坐起身来，绑好鞋带，决定去做一顿早饭。既然这里的主人说了，他可以随便使用宅邸中的物件，那么，做一顿可口的早饭来报答主人留宿的恩情，想必也不会让他遭到那名乖僻男子的抱怨吧？这么想着，罗尔夫提着煤油灯，摸进了厨房。

这间厨房里到处都积着厚厚的灰，灶台和烤箱全然没有近期使用过的痕迹，珐琅锅和铸铁锅在地上随意地乱扔着，锅里的霉菌俨然已经繁衍过了几个世代。镂錾精美的银质餐具在柜子里高高地摞着，罗尔夫打开柜门的一刻，灰尘像雪花一样洒落下来，看起来，这些餐具也久已无人动用了。

罗尔夫叹了口气，洗净了一只炖锅，点燃炉火，从包里拿出了昨天刚刚打来的格尔拉腿肉，放在锅中煮了起来。

也许是楼下的响动惊醒了浅眠的主人，几分钟以后，一道带着冰冷的讥诮的声音从厨房门口传了进来：“我就知道我不该多管闲事，现在这名不速之客居然把自己当成主人，用我的厨房做起饭来了。”

男人的骤然出现惊到了正在专心致志地烹煮食物的罗尔夫，猎人颤抖了一下，手中的木铲滑进了锅里。他转过头，对抱着手臂靠在门框上的男人解释道：“很抱歉，我过度利用了您的慷慨。我炖了一些格尔拉肉，味道应该不差，请您和我一道用个早餐吧！”

“我不需要你的早饭，”男人用一种恶狠狠的神气说道，“请你吃过饭以后，马上给我滚出这栋房子。”

撂下了这句话，他便转身走了出去，没有理睬罗尔夫的连声道歉。

尽管被宅邸主人疾言厉色地拒绝了，但是罗尔夫在离开这栋大宅的时候，还是为他留下了一份干面包和炖肉。年轻的猎人不禁开始思索，这名男子是谁？他的厨房根本没有使用过的痕迹，那么他靠什么食物为生呢？这位乖僻的“榧树街的主人”引起了罗尔夫强烈的好奇。

————————

①题目取自莫扎特《安魂曲》第三章第五曲，意为：受判之徒。


End file.
